Bad Day
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: Sasuke has some plans for Naruto and his anniversary that go downhill. Maybe a certain blonde can help ease the pain... Yaoi, lemon, AU, absolute first so hold the flames!


Hola, fellow fangirls and boys. This is a **SasuNaru oneshot**, my absolute first, so try to hold the flames for now. AU. Both of them are 22 years old.

**WARNINGS: Anal probing of the fingers, boyxboy, yaoi, BL**

**Disclaimer: Trust, me. I'm not the owner of Naruto. But if I was...**

**Proceed if you dare...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Day<strong>

The raven haired teenage boy rose from a king size bed in a king sized room draped in black carpet, black curtains, and band posters. The sun seemed even more annoying than usual for the only Uchiha heir. With drowsiness in his eyes, he got up and headed to the bathroom after glancing at the calendar. Today was Sasuke and Naruto's 4 year anniversary. Sasuke, being the romantic seducer he is, arranged an entire afternoon to celebrate their relationship. First, the two would eat brunch in the park where they meet that faithful summer, and then stroll the streets of Konoha until they coincidentally landed at the Uchiha residence for a romantic comedy (which Naruto can't help, but love), and finally a fun night at the town carnival.

Everything should go just as planned.

So, walking out of the manor with dark jeans and a tux shirt, he began to drive to his beloved dobe in his monochromatic Porsche. Turning on the radio, he hummed along to 'Fancy' on some random pop station. He sung the lyrics while patting on the steering wheel to the beat.

"I'm so fancy, you already know. I'm in the fast lan- HOLY SHIT!"

The vehicle groaned and mumbled in the street, soon stopping right on the curb. With a shocked look on his face, he tried to get the car going again, but to his luck, it stubbornly sat. Of all the days for his car to stop working, why now! He was an Uchiha- things naturally went his way. Apparently not today. The universe couldn't give two shits about his anniversary. Wounded, he called Naruto who, after holding off from laughing, said he'd be there soon. After 15 minutes, the distractingly bright orange car came rolling down the street while Sasuke waited, leaning against the broken waste of money. The spiky blonde rolled down his window and whistled like a wolf.

"Care for a ride, little lady? What's your rate per hour?"

Rolling his obsidian eyes with a small smile, he hopped into the passenger seat.

"So, where to," the blue eyed boy asked. A mumbled version of "Anywhere" reached his ear and that's exactly what they did. 15 minutes of silence and aimless driving. Naruto tried to pull his boyfriend out of the rain, metaphorically. Thought to be honest, he might as well have had a storm cloud raging hell over his head right about now. He laid a hand upon the raven's while his eyes were on the road. "Hey, don't worry, we'll get the Uchihanator back soon."

"Stop calling it that," he slumped back into his seat," That ruined all my plans. Just drive to my house." The day wasn't over yet. Maybe the movie wont go missing before they came. "Happy anniversary by the way, not a very romantic start to the day."

Naruto chuckled. As adorable as usual. "It's okay. You know I'm not much for romance anyway." Liar.

"Liar. Just wait till we get there..."

5 minutes into the Notebook and the blonde was balling like a baby. "The sad part hasn't even came yet," Sasuke angst, but inner Sasuke, after shedding a few tears, danced happily. This was the exact state he wanted the Uzumaki. What a better way to really kick off this date with a sweet makeout session on the couch. Casually, accompanied with a yawn, the sneaky raven wrapped his arm around the dobe curled into his side. So far so good. Now to just go in for the kiss. He slowly turned his head toward his lover, crawling closer and closer and closer to those sweet rose shaped li-

"FUCKING KAMI! SASUKE KILL IT!"

Sasuke jumped out of his skin at the shout right by his ear. The little spider stared up at the two like it was the most innocent thing in the world. That damn arachnid fucked up his plans. It was gonna pay. The raven slammed the book on the nightstand on the nocturnal bitch , smiling from the silent cry it gave out before meeting its death. Naruto sighed in relief. "I was so fucking scared, Sasuke. You're my hero!" He embraced the stoic man. Okay, it wasn't a total failure. The blonde kissed his cheek.

"How about we ditch the rest of the day and really celebrate our anniversary."

Okay. Mission accomplished. He finally landed the kiss, wrapping his arms around the thin, lean waist. Placing him on his back, nimble fingers glided up and under the blonde's black tank top, fingernails tweaking and pinching his tan nipples. Shudders ran down Naruto's lean body, a gasp fleeing from his lips, causing a tightness in the seme's pants. The raven teased his neck, nibbling behind the ear and around the collarbone as if he was an instrument. Oh how excited he was to play those sounds. Naruto began fiddling with the hem of his shirt while Sasuke revealed more tan skin, to his liking, by removing the tank top. His mouth joined in the exploration, tongue flicking, sucking, fondling until all he heard were shaky gasps and whispers of his name.

"S-Sasuke... I'm not getting younger over here. Stopping fucking with me."

A typical smirk sat on Sasuke's face. "But where's the fun in that? I feel like taking it slow today. It _is_ our anniversary and I don't see little Naruto complaining."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto lightly pushed Sasuke off of him and crawled into his lap. "Well, I don't want to take it slow." He began to pout with his lips and eyes,"You wouldn't leave me waiting now would you, Sasu?" The Uchiha, thankful that his nose wasn't bleeding (yet), finally obliged the horny Uzumaki. Running his hands down the thin, but muscled frame, he slid into his pants, hands caressing the soft, plump ass of his lover as his hips slowly grinded into the blonde's, searching for some sort of friction. Naruto leaned on his shoulder when a dry finger fondled the perineum, tracing around the rim of his twitching hole. "Haaah, ugh, Sasuke.. Sasuke you didn't lube your fingers."

The blackhead whispered into his ear,"My apologize, maybe I'll find something wet here." A firm hand latched around Naruto's semi hard shaft. This wouldn't do. So he began stroking with a bit of a twist in his wrist when it reached the top. All the while, the horny blonde sporting a sexy rosy blush clutched at the still clothed shoulders, moaning and writhing in his hands deliciously. A thumb rubbed the head of his shaft, collecting as much pre cum as he could to make the rest of this session run smoother. Soon, his delectable, trembling uke was at full mast and his fingers were sufficiently lubricated. Headed to the back, the sneaky digits of one hand continued what was left off while the other stayed put pulling groan out of groan out of the blushing blonde. His pale index finger discretely pushed through the rim to add to his uke's pleasure which somehow became his own. Another breathtaking moan of his name was rewarded by the pumping of the single digit. He could feel the walls clamping on him like those tools used to test blood pressure, growing even tighter when another finger was added into the mix.

At this point, the blonde was sweating, holding onto his seme's back for his life, cerulean eyes glazed over by the recognizable lust and love shared between them. Sasuke didn't know what he would do without the other. His first friend and his first (and hopefully last) serious relationship, the two have always been connected to the hip. The Uchiha was in love, he couldn't deny it, but maybe he could show the other a bit more often then he does. Hopefully the blonde already knows that his intentions are true.

"Aaahhh~ Fuck, S-Sasuke, there. Hit it again."

Ah the familar bundle of nerves he calls a friend was tapped and prodded, raising the intensity of the blonde's noises and howls towards the ceiling. He really hopes the neighbors don't complain this time. What a turn off to there special day. The raven, eager for more sounds, inserted the 3rd finger into the sensitive hole. Naruto's breath hitched, "Faster!" The pace was then set, the digits ramming mercilessly as he felt the walls closing in and the grinding of the blonde's hips that always turns him on, the hitching of his breath, the deep imprinting of crescent moons in his back, all tell tale signs of an orgasm.

"Sasuke.. oh god sasuke, I can't breath. So fucking close, please Sasuke, please... shit!"

The babbling moans turned silent as a quiet scream of his name signaled his pleasurable finish. The blonde trembled and shook as strings of semen shoot out of his dick, landing in his pants and all over Sasuke's hand. He slumped against the still hard Uchiha, gasping in the afterglow. Sasuke pulled out both hands, wiping any extra excretion onto his jeans. After calming down, Naruto looked into obsidian eyes with so much love it made the raven sigh. He kissed his lover, asking if he wanted some help with his hard on. "Later, I have a gift for you." The blonde couldn't help, but perk up at the mention of a present. Sasuke reached for the small box underneath the couch.

"Naruto, we've been together for a while. Though it has been 4 wonderful years of dating, I want to take it to the next level..."

Oh my kami. Was he doing what he thinks he's doing? Were they ready for this? Shaking, Sasuke opened the box, revealing a simple silver key. Seriously, teme? He can be so clueless at times. "It's a key to here. I want us to move in together. I-I mean if you want to that is.." Smiling at his nervousness, Naruto kissed the stuttering away and nodded. "Yes, Sasuke. I will move in with you."

Sure it wasn't what the Uzumaki expected, but hell, marriage will come when it comes. For now...

"So why don't I solve that equation in your pants now, Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my very first fanfic. I'd love love love to hear how I did and get some tips. Oh and request are definitely welcomed. Til next time, mustaches.<p> 


End file.
